


Like Velvet

by madbrilliant84



Series: Smooth [2]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Fluff, Hair Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 17:57:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8067235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madbrilliant84/pseuds/madbrilliant84
Summary: Arthur just can't keep his hands to himself. And who could blame him?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I still have a lot of time on my hands and I just couldn't let this one be :) Here's my visual inspiration for this one:  
> http://www.zimbio.com/photos/Tom+Hardy/Reception+for+The+Nutcracker/y7sp_hVF42T
> 
> Warning: Again, not beta'd so probably not perfect. Sorry!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. Chris Nolan is a genius! I'm just playing around.

Everybody has little quirks, things they do when they fidget, keeping their hands occupied while they’re thinking about other stuff. Most people don’t even notice when they’re doing it. Like Eames. Whenever he’s concentrating on work, mulling over a problem, he puts whatever pen he can reach into his mouth, biting it, rolling it around his tongue… Not that Arthur has paid special attention to it whatsoever. Ariadne always plays with a strand of her hair when she’s listening to someone from the team explaining a new part of the plan, like the action alone will make her understand it better. Arthur doodles. Whenever he’s on the phone or in a meeting he will draw into his black moleskine. Sometimes it’s just nonsense, patterns or little circles; sometimes they’re fully developed sketches of the things and people surrounding him. Most people think he’s meticulously taking notes but the truth is that it keeps him from strangling less competent people than himself. But lately he has developed another habit.

It’s been about two weeks since “The Incident” as Arthur refers to it in his head. And only in his head since neither he nor Eames has ever mentioned the impromptu blow job in the office kitchen again. He was already about to write it off as a moment of clear insanity on both sides until…well, until two days ago. Eames has obliged his request to let his hair grow out again and by now it was about as long as his facial scruff. The tweed was also back in full force though at the moment paired with fuzzy, patterned sweaters instead of his usual garish shirts. It gave him the look of a very hot English professor. Basically, Arthur was fucked. He thought that their little tryst might have gotten this silly crush out of his system but his dick clearly had other things in mind.

So when Eames called him over to his desk to show him the progress he’s made with the mark, Arthur’s hand somehow developed a mind of its own. First it found its way onto the forgers shoulder and then his thumb slowly started to stroke over the stubble on the nape of Eames’s neck. It didn’t feel as bristly as he would have imagined. More like slightly rough velvet and …and as soon as he realized what he was doing he snatched his hand back like it had been burned. Eames just looked up at him with a shit eating grin on his face. “You know darling, if you wanted to cop a feel you could’ve just asked”. Arthur, who had turned a lovely shade of crimson by then, just mumbled something about Eames being an idiot and made his way back to his desk.

Unfortunately it didn’t end there. Every time Arthur found himself standing behind the Brit at least one of his fingers would find his way into the downy stubble on the back of Eames head, just absentmindedly rubbing over it. But other than the first time Eames never called him on it again. He just let him continue, sometimes even leaning a little into the touch. And Arthur tried really hard not to think about what this could mean. He was mainly relieved that no one from the team had caught him at his new, very inappropriate habit yet. Although, what were a couple of friendly pats between colleagues. Nothing to worry about, right?

Xxx

The job was slowly drawing to a close and everyone was putting in long hours to get everything ready for the extraction. Most of the time it was Arthur who left the warehouse last. So he was a little surprised to find Eames was there with him when he was just about to finish up for the night. He must have been too absorbed in his work to notice the forger was still bent over some documents he was working on. “Hey, you gonna pull an all-nighter?” Arthur asked while walking over to Eames desk. “Nah, just putting in some final touches” Eames answered sounding rather tired, leaning back in his chair. Arthur was standing right behind him and his hand had already found its way to its favourite spot. And this time Eames really leaned into it with a little sigh, eyes closed. Arthur knew that this would be the moment to just walk away, pack up his stuff and get the hell out of this warehouse.

Instead he almost has an out of body experience when he watches his hand starting to stroke Eames head in earnest, petting him like you would a cat. And Eames seems to thoroughly enjoy it since the bastards almost starts purring, actually rubbing his hair against Arthur’s palm like an overgrown tomcat. And that snaps Arthur out of his stupor. “I uh … better head home. Big day tomorrow and…” he stammers while he starts to walk away. But suddenly there’s a hand grabbing his wrist, pulling him backwards and before he can recover his balance he finds himself in Eames’s lap. When he looks at him his mouth goes dry. The forger’s eyes are completely dilated with lust, raking over Arthur’s face before taking it in both hands, planting achingly soft kisses on each cheek. That’s more than Arthur’s already pretty poor self-restraint can handle. He grabs him by the back of his head and smashes their mouths together.

And there is nothing sweet or gentle about this kiss. It’s desperate and hungry, their tongues fighting for dominance, teeth clashing and nipping at each other’s lips. Arthur only breaks the kiss to straddle Eames properly instead of lying in his lap. As soon as he’s settled again they continue to make out in the same frantic fashion, holding onto each other like drowning men to a life boat. Their bodies are pushing closer and closer until they can feel their straining erections rubbing together through their trousers. Both men start to moan at the feeling, grinding against each other more forcefully. Arthur knows how slutty he must look but he honestly couldn’t care less. By now Eames’s mouth has found its way down Arthur’s throat, sucking lightly on his pulse point. “Arthur… want you so fucking much. Couldn’t stop thinking about this…” Eames groans his voice completely wrecked. God, how Arthur loves his voice. The point man is so hard by now it’s almost painful and he’d rather not come in his pants like a teenager. So he swiftly opens both their flies and first takes out Eames pulsing, uncut cock, stroking it with a firm grip. He’s being rewarded with the most deliciously dirty noises. He knows he’s given hand jobs with more finesse but this isn’t supposed to last. It’s messy and desperate and thankfully Eames catches on fast, sneaking his hand into the Arthur’s briefs to draw out his already leaking erection, giving it a similar treatment but adding a little squeeze to Arthur’s balls that results in a keening sound he would forever deny making. Both of them are panting heavily now, pearls of sweat are starting to gather on their skin.

“Fuck, darling. You feel so damn good. Let me take care of us…” Eames raspy voice cuts through Arthur’s lust filled haze. And then any coherent thought is leaving his brain as he can feel Eames’s massive hands wrapping around both their dicks, stroking and rubbing them together. “Oh God! Oh God…Eames!” And Arthur really can’t get any more coherent than that, especially when Eames decides to bite down on the spot where Arthur’s neck meets his shoulder, leaving crooked teeth marks in his wake. The point man starts thrusting into Eames hands like there is no tomorrow and after a deft flick of the Brit’s wrist he comes all over his hands, almost shouting through his release. Eames isn’t far behind. A couple more frantic strokes and the forger is following him over the edge, chanting Arthur’s name like a prayer. 

For a moment neither of them is saying a word, their ragged breaths the only sound in the room. Arthur is slumped forward slightly, touching their foreheads together. After a while Eames starts to chuckle silently. “What’s so funny?” Arthur asks him still a little breathless. “Told you you’d like the buzz cut.” Arthur smiles at that. “Seems like I do. Think…think you could keep it like that for a while?” he asks hesitantly. At that Eames leans back a little and looks Arthur in the eye. And when the point man looks back at him, he’s more than a bit unsettled by the sincerity he can see in the Brit’s gaze. “Darling, for I’d dye my hair green and walk around in a bright pink suit if it pleases you. On one condition though.” Arthur swallows hard at that, almost too afraid to ask. Eames seems to sense that and just pushes on: “Go out with me.”

Arthur’s eyes go wide at that. “Wh…What did you just say?” “Go out with me. Once this job is done, I want you to have dinner with me.” Arthur is searching for any hint that this is one of the Brit’s usual jokes. That he has guessed Arthur’s weakness and is now using it to push his buttons. But there’s no hint of cruelty or amusement in his tone and he’s looking at Arthur like…well, like he’s afraid he’d get rejected. “So, you want to go on a date with me?” “Yes, Arthur, I want to go on a date with you. Like normal people. And I’m asking you with my dick still hanging out of my pants. So if you say no, this will be one of the most humiliating moments of my life” And Arthur just can’t help but laugh at that which makes Eames practically beam at him, briefly touching his finger to one of Arthur’s dimples. “Alright, alright,” Arthur says, patting his hand away, still chuckling a little” I will go on a date with you. Wouldn’t want you to lose your dignity” “Oh sweetheart, I’ve lost my dignity a long time ago.”

After that Eames cleans them up with his handkerchief, both men getting up to make themselves look a little more presentable. At this moment Arthur decides that there really is no reason to pretend anymore. “You know, I think I’ve liked you for a while,” he mumbles, not quite ready to meet Eames’s eyes. “I know pet”, Eames replies, stepping a little closer. “You’re not as subtle as you think”. And with that he gives him a kiss that is so soft and sweet that it makes Arthur melt like chocolate. Maybe this isn’t so crazy after all …


End file.
